


In Service of Hope

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Politics, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers to Bur-Omisace.</p><p><cite>The bile burns bitter at the head of Drace's throat, but she will not believe it dishonour to combat a viper with his own weapon of lies.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Service of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vieralynn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vieralynn).



> Written for vieralynn, and the prompt: Drace & Gabranth, yellow-green.

When Vayne tells them of the Gregoroth's treachery and the Senate's treason, Drace allows Bergan the first interruption, a prudence, for _she_ is not Vayne's dog and would not be believed.

However, she takes the second, that the Senate sought to use Lord Larsa against his late father. Vayne nods, gracious as a landwyrm. The bile burns bitter at the head of Drace's throat, but she will not believe it dishonour to combat a viper with his own weapon of lies.

Gabranth's entry is the third interruption. It is almost with relief that Drace watches how poorly he defends Vayne's ripostes, how he lies but badly, his story changing with the wind, and advancing on Vayne, with no eye on his colleagues. Gabranth assumed he was too talented to be dispensed with; Drace thought parricide beyond a man who executed his brothers. But she will leave this room alive.

Gabranth draws his sword--

\--and lies on his back, his arms jerking to right himself, his legs completely still. The judgement is treason, though Gabranth swears he only sought to offer his sword in service. Bergan would enjoy completing the sentence, but, of course, Vayne would enjoy taunting Drace's loyalty more.

Drace picks up Gabranth's naked sword from where it fell.

The Landian's eyes are glassy with pain. "Do not," he pleads, but not to her. "Lord Vayne, I am loyal to the empire. The treason is all my brother's--"

"For Lord Larsa," Drace whispers, under the cover of his unceasing babble. "And the Empire."

Their meeting breaks up with orders, from Vayne exactly as they once would have heard from Gramis. No one mentions Gabranth's corpse, or Gregoroth's, now that both had played their parts. Drace leaves Vayne speaking about selecting an acting head of the Ninth Bureau, speaking to no one at all.

On the Alexander, Drace strips her gauntlets and helm. Zargabaath locked her and Bergan in separate suites. He said that he will not confuse the chain of command in his vessel. This is the most safety they can offer each other.

Drace swirls green tea around the mug she holds. She left it steeping too long, and it is bitter. She pours a third down the sink and adds fresh water. Better. Drace closes her eyes and sips slowly, rotating her shoulders.

Bur-Omisace. Lord Larsa. Gramis dead. She needs to adjust her plans. Drace has time.


End file.
